fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Chi and Chiyo's Life
Chi and Chiyo is a half fanime that has an original plot line but keeps web animation traits. Plot The basic plot is Chi and Chiyo escaping wrath and abduction by the story's lead antagonist; Celia Thunder. Many of these plots involve one of the recurring/main characters Julia Rae, who is Chi and Chiyo's best friend. The Cloner which Celia attempts to use on Chi and Chiyo, resembles a really sharp razor blade with an identifier on the top. Celia attempts to clone Chi and Chiyo throughout the series, and fails every time she successfully abducts them. The cloner, as described by Celia in part 2 of the special, takes out a stunning chunk of the victim's brain in order to imitate every aspect of the subject. There are other ways, however, Celia feels this one is the most effective. Characters Chiyo Yakasama - She is a sarcastic, wisecracking, eight year old in third grade, who is biggest enemies with Celia, due to something that happens later in the series. She is the one most suspicious of Celia after she sees her for the first time, and doesn't hesitate to get back at her at any safe time. She commonly makes fun of her sister, Chi, though, after realizing how much danger Celia is, she has been more over-protective, caring, and motherly toward Chi as the series progresses. Shown as cold and pessimistic at first, she is seen as a warm figure later. Chi Yakasama - Chi is a three year old child prodigy who attends a third grade class. Although this is mentioned many times, she has trouble with grammar, once mistaking the word 'minions' for 'onions' when asking for Okonomiyaki (Fried Batter Cake) with lots of onions on it. (Quote; "I want LOTS of minions on my Okonomiyaki!") A sample of insanity in the series is whenever she is sad, mad, or giddy, her pigtails pop out automatically. She is frequently saying things and doing things fit for a three year old to say and do, such as shouting; "Peanut Butter CONQUERS over Mayonnaise!" and painting Chiyo's room odd colors, only to have done it on purpose to make Chiyo mad. Chi's personality rarely changes throughout the series, though after Celia comes along, she starts obeying Chiyo more. Celia Thunder- The powerful, ruthless, and brutal witch who had mastered occult science at age 18, she has conquered and destroyed many planets at her age, with her sister Ember Thunder at her side. Celia's parents are claimed dead, but throughout the series, Celia catches Ember searching for traces of their parents anywhere, proclaiming that they "might still be alive." Celia is cold and unforgiving, and at times, doesn't love her own sister, her last trace of family. Celia is kind to Chi and Chiyo at first, trying to dupe them into liking her, and then cloning them quickly. Though her plan doesn't work, she still tries to negotiate plans with them, only to have them fail, and having to threaten them with magic. Celia is also shown as being physically fit and has vast power, holding her own against wizards older than her and to threaten even rulers in higher positions than she is in. Celia was supposed to be a royal princess like her sister, but chose to walk her own path as a witch. Ember Thunder- Ember is a neutral character, who sometimes sides with Celia and sometimes with Chiyo and her sister. Other than that, she respects Celia very much, because Celia is the elder sister. It is revealed later that Celia once tried to brainwash Ember as well, putting a program into her brain that was supposed to make her obey her every whim, but only half had been installed, leaving Ember visibly demon-like on one side and perfectly fine on the other side at times. Ember is shown to be Celia's polar opposite, showing sympathy for others and helping the humans whom Celia despises. Julia Rae- An American transfer student to Japan, where the story takes place, Julia is and has been Chi and Chiyo's best friend for years, and often helps them with Celia. She is a recurring/main character at times Rose Yakasama- Chi and Chiyo's mother. She cares about Chi and Chiyo very much and is a busy housewife. Eddie Yakasama- Chi and Chiyo's father. Nobody seems to know where his first name came from, but he appears to be Japanese. He works as a photographer. Joey and Jake- Chi and Chiyo's two twin brother who look exactly alike. They like to cause trouble. Joey is more of a troublemaker though, while Joey retains a childlike innocence. Mr. Johnny Grapes- Chi and Chiyo's homeroom teacher who seems to teach half the subjects and all his students despise him because he is a vindictive, cold man. Mrs. Rachel Grapes- The other teacher at school who teaches the other half of the subjects, and is Mr. Grape's spouse. She is very nice and sweet, but at times can be sarcastic if the students are misbehaving. The Clones- These two don't have given names, but are a set of clones that Celia had gotten of Chi and Chiyo from accidental samples of hair, but are almost nothing like Chi and Chiyo at all. Although this is all true, they both work as Celia's henchmen. Kasumi and Keiko- Two twin pixies that show up after Celia threatened Chi and Chiyo. Their sole purpose is to protect them from serious danger. But, that rarely happens, so they rarely show up, making them minor characters. Their hairstyle is based off of Wanda's hair in "The Fairly Oddparents." Trivia/Goofs *This show is barely known as a fanime, because it has no base. It has an original storyline. *This anime will not be cancelled automatically unlike a lot of fanimes on Youtube. *Kasumi and Keiko's hairstyles are based off of Wanda's hair in "The Fairly Oddparents." *Chi's hair functions almost like Chiyo Mihama's in "Azumanga Daioh", yet hers cannot be detached, they just pop out. *This anime has six episodes so far, and only three of them have been uploaded on Youtube right now. *A lot of the characters have American names, yet only one of them is really American. *The only characters who have actual Japanese names are Chi and Chiyo, the protagonists, and Kasumi and Keiko, the two pixies. *The only known programs used are MS paint and Paint.net. *Most language on the episodes is set in a fake Japanese language. *All voices are done by one person. Notes This fanime/anime is made by Sidrocco on Youtube, and like a lot of others, is an unnoticed fanimator. Feel free to check out the channel, Chi and Chiyo is a funny and random fanime/anime. Videos These are some Chi and Chiyo sample videos.thumb|300px|right|The current opening of Chi and Chiyothumb|300px|right|The series pilot; The language is done in fake Japanese. Category:Fanime Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy